


All That Matters Is You

by Devils_blob



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_blob/pseuds/Devils_blob
Summary: Sayo Hikawa has been feeling the effects of her first rut with Rinko as her girlfriend.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	All That Matters Is You

Sayo closed the door roughly as she felt her entire body heating up in anticipation. She quickly unslung the guitar case from her back and set it down, her mind was on fire as she took off her boots and winter coat.

Throughout the entire day, Sayo's head only had one thought in her mind, the love of her life, Rinko Shirokane. The alpha and omega had gotten together a few months ago, yet they've barely even shared a chaste kiss. Sayo tried to tolerate it, but with every passing day her mind drifted off more and more. It didn't help that Rinko was so agonizingly tempting in every way, from her beautiful face to her voluptuous breasts, down to her wide, birthing hips and thighs, every day Sayo couldn't stop looking at them.

It all came to head when Sayo's rut started yesterday, she had tried her best to restrain herself, but even during the baking session with Tsugumi today, she could only think about Rinko, and how soft she felt. Sayo almost started groping the dough, another addition to the list of embarrassing memories to keep her up at night.

Suddenly, as Sayo was hanging up her coat on the rack, she heard a loud bang coming from the back of the house which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Shirokane-san?" Sayo called out, now more concerned than anything.

"Shirokane-san? Are you alright?" Sayo asked again as she approached the bedroom door.

"H-hikawa-san?!" Rinko's surprised voice came from behind the door.

"I'm coming in, Shirokane-san."

"W-wait hold on-"

Sayo opened the door, concerned that Rinko had hurt herself, but instead found herself heating up yet again at the sight of Rinko.

Rinko was curled up on Sayo's bed in her usual white blouse, but this time there was no long ankle-length skirt that covered her legs. Rinko was clutching onto a pair of Sayo's shorts, specifically, the one she had worked out in yesterday to try and distract herself from her rut. It seemed that the laundry basket was knocked over, with dirty clothes spilt all over the hardwood floor.

"Hi-hikawa-san..."

Sayo felt her member harden as she looked down at Rinko's bare legs, her white panties were now sheer from how soaked they were.

"I'm sorry Hikawa-san... " Rinko muttered as she tried to cover herself, "I wanted to see if you had any clothes that needed to be washed... but then I smelled your scent on your shorts and... I got... so hot..."

Sayo stared at Rinko, one hand covering her pelvis and the other clutching Sayo's sweat-stained shorts to her mouth, nesting to her scent.

Nesting to her alphas scent.

Sayo marched over to the window and slammed them shut, breathing heavily as she drew the curtains. Control, she had to have control over herself. She wouldn't let some primal instinct or biological compulsion get the better of her.

But with every breath, Sayo took, she could smell more and more of Rinko, the sweet lavender and old books, her jeans were now tighter than ever.

"Hikawa-san...? Are you mad at me..?"

"Hardly," Sayo replied, closing the door despite no one else living here, "are you alright, Shirokane-san?"

"Hi-hikawa-san! Don't come close to me," Rinko half-shouted, scrambling back on the bed, "I-I'm in my heat... It came a few weeks early..."

"I know," Sayo said breathlessly, "I just started my rut yesterday too."

"Th-that means..."

"Are you fine with it, Rinko?" Sayo said as she closed the gap between the two of them, holding up Rinko's cheek with her hand.

Rinko swooned at her name, nodding slightly as Sayo leaned in for a kiss. Sayo and Rinko's tongues danced together as they tried to claim dominance over the other. 

A string of saliva connected their tongues as they pulled away for air, panting heavily. 

"H-hot... So hot..." Rinko muttered, pawing at her blouse. Sayo took that as permission to unbutton Rinko's blouse, one by one, they came off, and Rinko's body was exposed to the world, save for the white bra and panties that covered her most important bits.

"Hi-hikawa... no... Sayo-chan..." Rinko moaned, "y-you... too..."

Sayo only nodded as She let Rinko desperately unbutton her jeans. Rinko quickly pulled down Sayo's underwear, exposing her member to the room. Already hard, pre-cum leaked from the tip as it throbbed with Sayo's intense heartbeat, Sayo pulled her top off as Rinko admired it.

"Sayo-chan... I want..." Rinko started before wrapping her lips around Sayo's tip. She gasped as she felt Rinko's soft and full lips around her shaft. Sayo could only sit down on the bed and watch as Rinko blew her. Rinko's tongue skillfully swirled around Sayo's dick, driving her insane.

Sayo felt like exploding right then and there, but she resisted the urge as she roughly grabbed at Rinko's ass, squeezing it before trailing her hand over the drenched piece of cloth.

Sayo could feel Rinko tremble and moan onto her dick as she traced her hand around the smaller girl's lower lips.

"Rinko," Sayo commanded, "move over here."

Rinko complied, shuffling over with her lips still tightly wrapped around Sayo until Sayo was laying down with Rinko's ass directly over Sayo's head.

Sayo inhaled sharply as she slowly peeled off the soaked piece of cloth, she couldn't help but admire that it was musked entirely in Rinko's scent. But it was nothing compared to the sopping wet cunt that now stood before her eyes. A drop of Rinko flowed down and splashed onto Sayo's lips, "what a delicious scent and smell," Sayo thought as she pulled Rinko down onto her face.

Rinko yelped in surprise and finally released her lips from Sayo's dick, Sayo licked roughly at Rinko's folds, completely smooth and free of hair. She occasionally stopped to tease and suck at Rinko's clit, making the girl sitting on her moan deliriously. Rinko eventually started humping Sayo's face, trying to feel more and more pleasure.

"S-sayo-chan, I'm so close!" Rinko said as she pulled off her bra, exposing her two beautiful breasts, capped with areolae and rock hard nipples to the cold air. She grabbed and pinched her nipples, fondling them as Sayo went to town on her pussy.

With one last flick of Sayo's tongue, Rinko screamed as she climaxed, sending waves of cream down onto Sayo's face as she licked Rinko clean. Rinko collapsed on Sayo, panting heavily from cumming so hard, but was reminded that the night was still young when she noticed Sayo's still rock-hard member in front of her.

"Not... fair..." Rinko panted as she pulled herself off of Sayo, turning around so that now her body was between Sayo's legs.

"Rinko, what are you doing?" Sayo asked, still licking at her face covered in Rinko's cum.

Rinko smiled as she wrapped Sayo's dick within her voluptuous breasts. Sayo let out a strangled gasp as Rinko started moving her breasts up and down the shaft roughly. 

Sayo watched as the tip of her dick appeared and disappeared within the expanse of Rinko's cleavage. Rinko's thick saliva from earlier served as spectacular lube for Rinko to titfuck Sayo with.

Sayo moaned in pleasure as she watched Rinko sensually loll out her tongue, letting the thick saliva drip from her mouth and in between her breasts, serving as more lube for Sayo. Rinko's breasts felt so soft around her dick, Sayo struggled to hold her cum in as she wanted this to last.

"R-rinko, I'm about to come," Sayo said as she felt herself reaching her limit. Rinko only nodded as she continued jacking Sayo off with her tits.

Suddenly, Rinko leaned forward to wrap her lips around the tip of Sayo's dick, swirling her tongue around. Sayo moaned loudly as she felt herself release all her pent up cum within Rinko's mouth, shooting load after load of her seed. Rinko quickly tried to swallow all of it, careful not to let a single drop go to waste, yet a few drops managed to escape and dribble down to her chin.

Sayo panted heavily as she felt her orgasm subside, she was in heaven. She smiled down at Rinko, only to be met by Rinko's pleading eyes as she scooped up any remaining cum with her finger and pushed it into her mouth, sensually sucking on her finger before pulling it out of her mouth with a pop.

She felt her member hardening again between Rinko's tits, Rinko felt it too, light stroking it to encourage Sayo. Soon enough, she was back at full mast again.

"What are we doing now, Sayo-chan?" Rinko asked while grabbing at her pussy with one hand and her breast with the other.

Sayo couldn't resist Rinko after being called by her per name, "do you mind going all the way, Rinko?"

Rinko kissed Sayo again, slowly and less desperately, Sayo could feel all the love Rinko had to offer. 

Rinko somehow managed to blush further despite her face being a hot red mess already, spreading her lower lips for Sayo. 

"Are you ready, Rinko?"

"Please... Sayo-chan..." Rinko begged, "I'm ready..."

Sayo pushed herself into Rinko's tight, inviting warmth, her cunt was so wet that Sayo had no trouble pushing herself all the way in despite the tightness. Sayo released a breath she didn't know she had been holding, realising her dick was fully sheathed into Rinko.

"We're connected..." Rinko moaned, Sayo could almost see the hearts within her eyes as Rinko stared at the thick shaft inside of her.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Rinko."

Sayo felt Rinko's walls ripple and tighten, she gasped as Rinko came directly on her dick just from the insertion and Sayo's words.

"I... I love you... Sayo-chan," Rinko said as she extended her hands towards Sayo.

"I love you too."

Sayo started thrusting into Rinko, slow and methodical strokes, pulling her dick almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, giving time for Rinko to adjust to Sayo's length.

The couple kissed as their hips subconsciously trusted into each other, Sayo could feel her dick kissing the tip of Rinko's womb every time she thrust into her warm depths.

"S-sayo-chan..." Rinko whispered into Sayo's mouth, "could you... speed up?"

Sayo sealed Rinko's lips as she started going harder and faster, accelerating with each thrust. Rinko moaned as her walls spasmed yet again, clutching tightly onto Sayo's dick as she came for the third time.

Sayo felt herself reaching her limit, determined to make Rinko cum one last time, Sayo released Rinko's lips and instead started sucking on one of Rinko's breasts while her hand played with the other. 

"I'm cumming Sayo-chan!" 

Sayo pushed herself all the way to the back of Rinko's vagina, releasing her sperm as Rinko locked her legs around Sayo and started cumming again.

They moaned in unison as they came together, Rinko enjoying the warm seed filling her to the brim and Sayo feeling Rinko squeeze every last drop out of her.

Finally, Sayo's orgasm subsided, she laid down on Rinko, both of then spent, they cuddled and took in each other's scent.

"I love you Sayo-chan..." Rinko whispered into Sayo's ear, "can we stay like this... for a while..?"

Sayo kissed Rinko on the forehead, caressing her face, "I love you too Rinko," she said as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ._.


End file.
